Ben Tennyson Captured
by KaijuBoy455
Summary: Based of the Merry Christmas episode. However in this story, Ben gets magnetized to the chair by Mr. Jingles instead of Max.
1. Chapter 1: Ben meets Mr Jingles

Note: This is based on the Merry Christmas episode of the original Ben 10 series.

(Setting: Holiday Village)

(Plus: Ben is at the age of 10)

Ben is sliding on a pile on snow when Max is drinking Coco in a shop and Gwen eating a gingerbread man when a pack of elves came to Ben.

"Uh, hi." said Ben

"Hello there." said the elves

"Is there anything you want" said Ben.

"Come with us." said the elves.

"Excuse me?" asked Ben when the elves grabbed him.

"Come with us." said the elves as they bring Ben to a giant mansion where he meets a man standing on the balcony.

"Hello there young man. Welcome to Holiday Village, I am Mr. Jingles." said Mr Jingles.

"I'm Ben Tennyson, you've heard of me right?" asked Ben.

"I don't think I have? Would you like to sit down" asked Mr. Jingles.

"I wasn't thinking about it." said Ben when Mr. Jingles then activates a button that causes Ben to sit down in the chair that was behind him as Mr. Jingles pulls out a joystick to control Ben's every movement.

Meanwhile at the big Christmas tree outside

"Where Ben?" asked Max.

"He went off with his new elf friends, probably eating gingerbread cookies" said Gwen.

(Back at the mansion)

Ben struggles to get of the chair, but Mr, Jingles uses the joystick to force Ben to laid his back against the chair

"I'm sorry for the joystick controller, but I think you should pay attention to what I have planned for you to stay in Holiday Village." said Mr. Jingles.

"Since you decide to trap me in this chair, I'm going to say no." said Ben.

Later at the workshop where the elves are making toys

"Attention, my elves. (The elves stopped working when Mr. Jingles makes an announcement) I have brought a very special guest, Ben Tennyson" said Mr. Jingles as he brings Ben to the workshop and uses the joystick to make him wave back to the elves as they cheered.

"Thank you for being a good sport and you can just sit there and relax." said Mr. Jingles as he uses the joystick to force Ben to laid his back against the chair again when he grunts a little.

"This is not my day." said Ben.

"Don't be sad, my nutcracker guards will bring your other family members here." said Mr. Jingles as Ben had a concerned look on his face when Mr. Jingles was refering to Max and Gwen.

"Grandpa! Gwen!" said Ben.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Elsgood

(Gwen and Max were still at the big Christmas tree, waiting for Ben to show up)

"What's taking Ben so long?" asked Gwen

"I don't know, we should look for him." said Max as he and his granddaughter are about to find Ben, but unfortunately for them, they get an encounter with giant nutcracker soldiers.

"Grandpa, I don't think they're here to sing." said a terrified Gwen.

"Run!" said Max as he and his granddaughter run from the giant nutcrackers. However, their path is blocked by two other nutcrackers.

"We're in deep trouble." said Max when an Elf throws ornaments to distract them, allowing Max and Gwen to escape, enough for them to escape. In the meantime, Gwen and Max meet up with the elf that saved their lives.

"Thanks for saving us, who are you?" asked Max.

"My name is Elsgood." said Elsgood.

"Well I'm Gwen and this is Grandpa Max." said Gwen.

"Hi." said Max as he waved his hand.

"Can I asked what are you two doing?" said Elsgood.

"We're trying to find my cousin Ben, have you seen him?" asked Gwen.

"You mean the boy who was taken to Mr. Jingles' mansion? Yes. Follow me." said Elsgood.

"I hope we find Ben soon." said Max.

"Don't worry Grandpa, Ben has the Omnitrix. He's not going to let some guy mess with him." said Gwen.

(Back at the mansion, Ben struggles to get out of the chair)

"If only I could reach the Omnitrix." said Ben.

"I know why you're upset." said Mr. Jingles.

"Gee, you think?" asked Ben sarcastically.

"Perhaps you need to have a laugh." said Mr. Jingles as he pulls out a feather from his sleeve and uses it to tickle Ben's nose.

"No please stop! Hahahaha!" said Ben as he keeps laughing while his nose gets tickled.


End file.
